Love: will it prevail?
by redangel12
Summary: Hinata, TenTen, Ino and Sakura has move to a new school where Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto ruled the school. On the very first day, they go off on the wrong foot and well now they hate each other. They want to murder each other. Love will come right


-1_**Love: Will it prevail Chapter 1 rewritten!**_

_**Notes: This is chapter 1 rewritten, The better version apparently. I hope you review and please comment about it. Do you like it better than the old one or vice vesta? Thank you for reading!**_

_**Summary: Hinata, TenTen, Ino and Sakura goes to a new school where Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto rules the school. They got on the wrong foot with them and now on the first day of school they hate each other. They want to kill each other, Will love come before they managed to do so?**_

_**Pairing: Hinata x Naruto TenTen x Neji Ino x Shikamaru Minor Sakura x Sasuke I don't think I will pair them up because I don't really like them together.**_

"Wake up now!" said Hinata as she continued to cook for the girls.

"Let me sleep." said Ino.

"No, Wake up now! TenTen? Will you wake them?" asked Hinata.

"Sure." said TenTen as she got up and grabbed her kunai.

As she headed upstairs, she walks slowly to the door. Signing, she opened the door knob and turned it slightly. She walked in and said, "Wake up, Ino, Sakura."

"No.." said Sakura as she turned in her sleep.

Ino stirred and then breathe slowly in and out. She turned and cpmtinued to do so. She showed no sign of waking up. Neither did Sakura.

Slowly TenTen sat on Sakura's bed and whispers, "I wonder…do you want to see yourself if you was bald." TenTen slowly gave a piece of Sakura and put the kunai right next to it. Sakura quickly woke up. TenTen did the following with the other sleeping beauty. Ino woke up almost instantly.

"TenTen, Please don't do that again!" shouted Ino.

"Yea. I almost had a heart attack!" shouted Sakura.

"Well… not my fault." said TenTen looking like she didn't had a care in the world. "It's just Hinata. She wanted me to wake up and let you know that you only have like 30 minutes unto we leaving." At that moment TenTen ran out the door.

" 1, 2, 3," whispered TenTen as she stood right next to the closed door.

"WHAT!" shouted Sakura and Ino. They smashed the door and TenTen smirked. _I knew it._ TenTen went downstairs and ate with Hinata.

"Be careful! You will only break more doors. This is like your 6th door right?" said Hinata from below.

"Haiii!" shouted Ino and Sakura as they fought to go into the bathroom first.

"Move it, Forehead girl!"

"You move, Ino pig!"

Signing, TenTen said." You know, you could share the bedroom instead of wasting your _valuable _time."

"20 minutes." said Hinata. She begin to eat her pancakes enrichen with fresh blueberries and maple syrup. To top it off with cool whip and a ripe cherry. Truly wonderful.

"You think they finish in time?" asked TenTen to Hinata.

"You never know." said Hinata smiling.

"You're right, Hina." said TenTen as she returned the smile. She was also having pancakes but instead of the blueberries, hers were enriched with fresh green grapes and pear. The cinnamon and the maple syrup also helped enrichen it. To top it off with cool whip and a dash of cinnamon and grated chocolate.

TenTen and Hinata were like the best of friends. They were closer than blood. They love each other just as they would for their mothers or sisters. They really care of them and wish for their happiness. They also shared a room together while Ino and Sakura shared a room.

Ino and Sakura quickly tried to get ready in time. Ino brushed her teeth and then brushed her beautiful long hair which shines in the sun. She got dressed into her white uniform. Her skirt reaches right to half of her thigh. Her blouse was tugged in and was hold in placed by a belt. Her black tie was long and reached right to her belt. She threw on her uniform coat then she rushed to the bathroom. She put on some mascara and drew a thin line using her purple eyeliner. She put on some purple eye shadow which match the eyeliner. She put on some pinkish clear lipstick and then did her hair into her single long ponytail.

Sakura brushed her hair which was short. She put on some makeup and got dressed in her white uniform. Her hair was pulled in 2 pigtails. She snatched her bag and headed downstairs with Ino.

"Here!" shouted Sakura and Ino.

"Okay but you have about 3 minutes." said TenTen.

"Hinata! These looked great." shouted Ino as she looked at her plate. Her pancakes were enrichen with fresh off the vines grapes and plums. The cool maple syrup looked wonderfully on the pancakes and right in the middle was cool whip and a dash of vanilla. Sakura's pancakes were really the same but only strawberries and cool whip.

"Hurry up! You only have 1 minute and a half left. What took you so long?" said TenTen.

"I was trying to look my best! My beautiful self has to be catched!" said Ino.

"Ino pig is right for once. I mean it is the first day of a new school right?" said Sakura.

"You have to impress the boys!" shouted Ino!

"Whatever." said TenTen.

"You should hurry." said Hinata smiling. "We're leaving in 30 seconds."

Ino and Sakura tried their hardest to eat as fast as possible.

"5." said TenTen as she put on her shoes.

"4" said Hinata as she put her acorn away.

"3" said TenTen as she leaned against the wall right next to the door.

"2" said Hinata as she put on her shoes.

"1"

"0. We're leaving. See ya!" said Hinata as she hooked her arm though TenTen and was out the door.

"Wait!" said Sakura and Ino as they dashed to the door then turned around forgetting their shoes.

Hinata and TenTen were at the corner of the block.

"What kept you waiting?" said TenTen. Her black skirt was the same length as the others. Her black shirt untugged was out and her white tie was really loose. Her blazer wasn't button up. Her brown hair was tied into 2 ponytails and her banes were all over the place.

Hinata nodded and smiled. She was wearing a white skirt that was the same length as the others. She black blouse was tugged in. Her white uniform blazer was button up . Her black tie was straight and behind the blazer. Her hair was out and a small white and black headband on her head. Her bands was on the right side of her hair and was right above her eyes. She had a touch of eyeliner and maracra but nothing more.

_Natural…_ thought Sakura and Ino as they looked at TenTen and Hinata.

"Let's go!" shouted Ino! 

"Ino pig. Shut up." said Sakura.

"You shut up!" said Ino!

"Both of you shut up." said TenTen and Hinata quietly gave them a sharp look.

"Whatever." said Sakura and Ino.

**Boys**

"Hey!!!" shouted a blonde boy with blue eyes.

Three boys turned around and saw the boy but ignored him and continued walking to school.

"Wait up!!!!" shouted the boy.

"What do you want, dode!" said a black haired boy with black eyes.

"Teme!" said the blonde boy with blue eyes.

"What you want, Naruto?" said a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke! Neji! I have big news!" shouted Naruto!

"What dode?" said Sasuke.

"Spill it." said Neji, a brown haired boy with white eyes.

"There are new students! Girls! They are coming to our class!" shouted Naruto.

"And the only seats left are ours!" said Naruto after taking a breath.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Wait a minute." said Naruto slowly.

"What if…we mess with them a bit." said Naruto

"Hmm…Great idea…and that shows them their greeting into our school."' said Sasuke smirking.

"Whatever." said Neji.

"How troublesome. I can't sleep." said Shikamaru.

They turned the corner and headed to their school.

Not very far from them, were Hinata hooked into TenTen's arm and Sakura and Ino.

"Hmmmm." said Hinata thinking to herself.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" asked Ino.

"I was wondering….why some of the boys from before were so frighten of this school." said Hinata.

"You're right….There must be something wrong with the school…The girls all fainted when we mentioned the school name and the boys all freeze in fear." said Sakura.

"Strange indeed." said TenTen thinking really hard.

A sound broke out. "Oh no! That's the bell!" shouted Ino.

"Hurry!" shouted Sakura.

"_Sweet!_ We have all the same classes!" shouted TenTen. The secretary looked sharply at TenTen.

"Sorry." said TenTen as she lower her voice. The secretary resumed what she was doing.

"..How did you managed to get the same class as us?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, you're like so freaking _smart_!" said Ino.

"Maybe it is because you're just dumb." said Sakura.

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino pig!"

"Shut up!" said TenTen.

"I have my ways." said Hinata slightly smiling. Sakura and Ino shivered. Knowing Hinata, she probably hacked the main system from her own laptop which she always carries around. She has so much information in there. She has information on almost about everything or so she claimed. Her only condition is that she has to have the name of the person and she found out everything. From where they are living to mostly all their secrets.

"Let go." said TenTen. She grabbed Hinata's hand and Ino's and dragged them toward the direction of their first period class: English Kakashi.

"312."

"314"

'316! Here we are!" said TenTen.

"New students?" said a voice. Everyone turned quickly around to come face to face with a man with sliver hair and a mask covering his whole face but for his right eye.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Ino.

"Your teacher."

"So you Kakashi then." said Hinata smiling.

_Oh..no! Hinata is at it again…_

"What's your full name?" asked Hinata smiling.

"……why do you need to know…" asked Kakashi.

"Hmmm, I don't think the secretary will be really happy to hear you reading those perverted books you had behind your back." said Hinata smiling a sly smile. "I won't say anything in exchange for your name."

"……Hatake Kakashi."

"Really? Thank you so much!" said Hinata smiling.

"If you are our teacher; why you aren't in class?" asked Sakura.

"I was saving a kitten from a tree!"

"Liar."

"Whatever."

"Just get in there okay?"

Kakashi sighed and walked in the class. "Sorry I'm late! I was helping a kitten from a tree."

"LIAR!"

"….. Whatever…well we have four new students…"

Hinata and TenTen walked in, their arms still hooked together. Sakura and Ino hesitated before coming in. Ino was checking her hair and makeup while Sakura was biting her nails.

"Come in, they seem nice enough." said Hinata in her sweet voice. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and looked back at Hinata. They took a deep breath.

"Get in here Now! We don't have all day!" said TenTen obviously pissed.

"Whatever." said Ino as she walked in the class with her head held high. "Forehead girl, Get in."

"…..Whatever."

"Tell the class about yourselves." said Kakashi not paying any attention.

Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled warmly, "Good…. Morning! My name is Hinata… Hyuga. It's nice to meet you! I really… don't like p-perverts…not accusing anyone here." said Hinata as she stared at Kakashi.

"Hi! TenTen is my name."

"Hi! I'm Ino and this girl here is Sakura Haruno. Doesn't she have a big forehead?" said Ino out loud.

"Shut up Ino pig!"

"You shut it. You don't talk." said Ino.

"Ino pig!"

"Forehead girl." said Ino getting all in Sakura's face.

"Both of you shut up." said TenTen.

"Do you want all your secrets at the age of 6 to be revealed?" asked Hinata in a whisper but everyone thought she was still smiling and didn't say anything.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and shut up.

"Where do we sit?" asked Ino.

"Sakura you over there by that emo kid. Ino, you over there by the lazy ass. Hinata by that blonde whiskers boy and you, TenTen, sit by the white eye kid."

_Hmmm, Neji nii chan is in this class as well? Intersecting. _

"Free period." said Kaskahi.

"Hi! Who are you?" asked Hinata smiling warmly to the blonde whiskers kid.

"Uzmaki, Naruto sama." said Naruto.

"Nice …to meet… you Naruto san."

"Let me get this for you." said Naruto as he took her chair.

"T-thanks." She was sitting down but all of a sudden Naruto yanked the chair out from under her.

"Hahaha." said Naruto laughing. "You fell for it. Welcome to KHK high school which we own."

_I need to do some damage to his records. Let see if he be laughing then._

"Hina chan! Are you alright?" said TenTen.

"Hinata, I see you still as helpless as ever. Always there is someone who cares for a minor fall." said Neji.

"Excuse me? What you say about Hinata?" said TenTen.

"I said, that she was a helpful kitten that is strayed from her kind." said Neji.

"Look here Girly bastard. I don't care who the hell you are but don't be messing with me or Hinata or the other two." said TenTen.

"Seriously TenTen, the other two?" shouted Ino and Sakura at the same time.

"I already did."

"What?"

"Stand up and look at your skirt."

"Huh?" TenTen stood up and looked at the back of her skirt. There was purple pain with the words "I am a loser and an asshole."

"What the hell!"

"Welcome to KHK High School, where we ruled the school." smirked Neji.

"Will you shut your mouth?" asked Shikamaru.

"What?"

"Shut up. You bothering me and my nap, you troublesome woman."

"Don't call me troublesome!" shouted Ino.

"Stop yelling." said Shikamaru as he covered his ears.

"I can yell all I want!" said Ino.

"I didn't want to do this." said Shikamaru. He took hold of something that can't be seen by the naked eye and yanked it twice, 10 seconds after each pull. The ceiling opened and bright green paint fell out. The paint splashed on Ino.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Ino as the paint hit her hair.

"Welcome to KHK High school where we ruled the school, Troublesome woman." said Shikamaru in his bored voice.

"Haha!" said Sakura as she cracked out laughing. "Haha! Ino pig got green hair. Now at least you don't have to put a huge deal with what you going to wear!"

"Forehead girl. Shut your mouth before I kill you." said Ino really really pissed.

"Whatever."

Sakura placed her hand on the desk. As soon as she did so, something appeared and splashed her in the face. Black powder.

"Ah!"

"Now at least nobody will notice your huge forehead anymore. They just noticed your black face."

"Shut up! INO PIG!"

"Forehead girl. If you have a problem come here and say it to me!" said Ino standing up and leaned against the table.

"Fine!"

"Shut up!" Ino and Sakura looked at TenTen. "You're annoying the hell out of me right now."

"Whatever." said Ino as she sat back down.

"What is the hell with "Welcome to KHK High where we ruled the school? You Fox Boy! Why do you do that Hinata!" said TenTen as she snapped her pencil in half.

"Seriously do we need to explain everything?" said Naruto.

"I'm fine… TenTen but I don't think this guy… will be anytime… soon." said Hinata as she smile her pleasant smile.

"What do you going to do about it Freak." said Naruto.

Hinata smacked Naruto. "Don't call me Freak. I will personally murder you." said Hinata as she wiped her hand that she used on a tissue then threw the tissue in the trash.

"You Murder me! Ha! Freak going to murder me. I am so so so so scared!" said Naruto as he laughed.

"Naruto, I shut up if I was you." said a boy with a dog.

"He's right." said Hinata as a blast of fire appeared behind her back.

"Kiba, shut up!" said Naruto as he tried to ignore the flame.

"Don't call Hinata a Freak." said TenTen as she tries to stepped to the side where they were but Neji was in the way.

"Get out of the way please." said TenTen as politly as she can tried. She was still upset about her skirt.

"Hn." Neji just sat there paying no attention to her.

On the other side of the room, Ino also was strugging.

"Lazy Ass. Get out of the way!" said Ino.

"Troublesome woman!" said Shikamaru who didn't moved at all.

"Seriously. GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Ino.

Everything seemed to slow. Everything. Time. Space. Action. As TenTen lifted her leg and bend it slightly. People stared. Amazed at what she was going to do. Movement too fast for the human eye. Knew it connected by a sound. "Damn." Kick left a mark on the pale cheek of none other than Hyuga Neji.

Time continued then stopped again with another incident. Ino and Shikamaru. The girl who trying to get out. The lazy ass who is not letting her. In moments of time, her temper grew. Shouts were heard. Then curses. Finally burst. Hand raise and connected to the lazy ass. "Smack." Lazy Ass fall off the chair and landed on the ground. A foot print lay on his uniform as the girl hurried.

"Hinata! Calm down!" shouted Ino as she grabbed Hinata arm. Ino mumbled something in Hinata's ear. Blush took control and slowly she became the shy Hinata. "G-Gomen." said Hinata sliently.

"TenTen. I'm alright." said Hinata smiling.

"She's fine now. Don't do anything rash." said Ino.

"You're one to talk. Shouts. Curses. Violence. 3 things you was too rash about." said Sakura who finally said something.

"Finally spoke huh? I was beginning to worry that the black eye was changing you." said Ino.

"Ino pig. Shut up! At least my hair color is the same!" said Sakura.

"It would have been a better color if it was!" shouted Ino.

"I should have done that." said the "emo" kid.

"You did this?" said Sakura.

"It's so damn obvious!" said Ino! "Where's you stupid brain!"

"Shut up! He was so DAMN quiet I didn't noticed him!" said Sakura who was lying. She noticed him alright. As soon as Sakura sat down, she took in his scent. It was breath taking. Everything about him was really breath taking. His dark eyes. His hair which kind of look like a chicken. Not in her opinion anyway.

Sasuke smirked and said "I like it." Sakura blushes a little bit. "if it was blue." Sasuke threw blue paint unto Sakura's hair. Everyone cracked out laughing at the four girls that were just humiliated. Apparently everyone was in the plan.

"Asshole!" said Sakura as she stiked at his eye.

The bell rang. Hinata who was shy yet pissed walked out of the room first but then as soon as she opened the door. A bucket of glue was spill on her and feathers afterward.

"Chicken! Runaway you big chicken!" shouted Naruto as he burst out laughing.

Hinata has tears in her eyes. This reminded her of a trick that was played on her by some bullies when she was younger. She went up to Naruto and punched him extra hard. "You are a jackass."

Hinata turned on her heels and walked away. TenTen kicked Neji aside. She was really mad at him for being in her way but wanted to kill Naruto. Ino stepped one more time on Shikamaru and left the room. Sakura, being the last one, closed the door extra hard but didn't break the door.

_**Author Notes:** How **did you like the new version of this chapter! I really like it. I went over and wrote the whole thing over. It took so long but here you go. Please comment and tell me what you think between the new chapter and the old chapter if you read it. I love this version so much more.**_


End file.
